A Soul Among the Stars: The Blazing Star
by OptimusPrime2017
Summary: The second book of A Soul Among the Stars, sequel of Judged By the Cover. Strange things begin to happen as Wolfpaw learns the truth about his parents. Find out what fate has in store for the young apprentice as his journey continues...
1. Prologue

"Something is going to happen." Bluestar meowed, looking into the Starpool as she watched three cats.

"What do you mean?" Firestar asked.

"I don't really know myself." The former Thunderclan leader admitted. "All I know is that something is going to happen soon and change all of their lives forever."

"Is it good or bad?" Blackstar slipped out of the shadows.

"I think a bit of both." The blue-gray she-cat meowed.

"Well, we'll find out soon, won't we?" A dark gray she-cat with Yellow eyes mewed from the shadows.

"Yes, Yellowfang, we will." Firestar replied.

"It has to be very bad." Blackstar meowed. "Remember the Prophecy? Disaster will strike; the best may fall; only one can save it all."

"It's Wolfpaw." Bluestar suddenly meowed, standing up. "He's the cat in the prophecy."

"Are you sure?" The flame-colored tom asked her.

"Absolutely, Firestar." Bluestar looked at the other three cats. "No doubt."

"Wolfpaw." Blackstar murmured. "Save us when we need it most."


	2. Our Cats (Not Including Dark Forest)

**Cats:**

Our cats are the same as the last book, except for the deceased.

 **Deceased:**

 **Dark Forest:**

Stagfoot

 **Heartclan:**

Crowpaw

 **Littleclan:**

Flintpaw

 **The Tribe of Rushing Water:**

Tiger that fights fiercely

 **In the next chapter, our story with Wolfpaw continues…**


	3. Chapter 1

The three cats had just reached the base of the mountain and were resting after a small hunt. It was hard to believe that they had made it. They only had to cross some Thunderpaths before they entered clan territory.

"Ready?" Hollybriar asked.

"Sure." Wolfpaw meowed, getting to his paws.

"If we hurry, we can get home by sundown." Echosong told them.

"Good." Wolfpaw responded. "But I just know I'm going to be punished."

"I didn't tell my clanmates either." Echosong admitted.

"Same." Hollybriar murmured. "Let's move."

Not long before sundown they had passed all of the Thunderpaths and stood at the boundary of Pondclan. The three cats gave their goodbyes and separated, heading towards their territories.

The moon was still climbing into the sky when Wolfpaw entered the Stealthclan camp. He breathed in the familiar scents of his clan. He didn't see any cats awake at the moment. Even the camp guard had been asleep when Wolfpaw slipped past.

He entered the apprentices den and curled up in his nest. He closed his eyes, happy to be home at last.


	4. Chapter 2

Wolfpaw woke up only because he heard cats yelling at each other. _Is that about me…?_ He scrambled to his paws and shook moss from his pelt. He stepped out of the den. The dawn patrol had just left and Grayflight stood in the clearing with Whitepaw.

"Hey." Wolfpaw meowed, padding over to them.

Grayflight narrowed his eyes. "Where were you, Wolfpaw?"

"Starclan sent me a dream and I went on the mission I was told to go on." He told the truth.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Whitepaw asked. "We were so worried about you."

"There wasn't time." Wolfpaw told them. "I had to go to the mountains and save another group of cats."

"Another group of cats?" Grayflight echoed confused.

"Yes, the Tribe of Rushing Water." The wolf-like apprentice told him.

"But, weren't they just nursery stories?" Whitepaw asked him.

"No, they're as real as we are." Wolfpaw explained.

"Did you go alone?" The deputy asked.

"No." Wolfpaw's heart hurt as he said it. "There was a cat from each clan. Hollybriar from Pondclan, Echosong from Littleclan, and Cr-Crowpaw from Heartclan."

"Did you all make it back alright?" Whitepaw pestered.

"Hollybriar and Echosong did, but Crowpaw died."

"At least you made it back in one piece." Bramblepatch meowed, coming to join them from the warrior's den. He licked Wolfpaw's shoulder. "Glad you're alright, son."

"Good to see you too." Wolfpaw responded.

"When did you get back?" Grayflight asked.

"Not long before moonhigh." He told him. "A-am I getting punished?"

"That is to be left for Brightstar to decide." The gray deputy told him. "Brackenpelt is on the dawn patrol, so you can't start training yet."

Wolfpaw dipped his head, understandingly.

"Why don't you go get something to eat?" Bramblepatch suggested.

Wolfpaw couldn't agree more. "Okay."

He padded to the fresh-kill pile and took a finch. He ate it just outside of the apprentice's den. Once he finished, most of the camp was awake and knew about Wolfpaw's story.

Around sunhigh, Brightstar requested that Wolfpaw come into her den. When he entered, she wasn't happy or angry.

"Wolfpaw." She greeted him.

"Hello, Brightstar." He dipped his head. "You requested to see me?"

"Yes." The leader responded.

"What is it?" Wolfpaw asked, afraid of the answer.

"When you went to the tribe, what did you fight exactly?" Brightstar questioned him.

Slightly surprised, Wolfpaw meowed. "We fought bears. They're twice the size of a badger and they're brown."

"They're very dangerous." She meowed.

"You know about them?" He gaped.

"Yes." She responded. "Did you meet Tiger that fights fiercely?"

He swallowed, sadly. "Yes…"

"He's my brother, you know." Brightstar told him.

"Really?" Wolfpaw asked, astonished. "Brightstar, there's something you must know…"

"What?" She asked.

"Tiger, well, one of the bears k-killed him." He forced out.

"He's dead?" She turned to face him.

"He's dead. I was with him when it happened."

"What did he say?" She asked.

"He said thank you for saving the tribe and that their ancestors owe us." Wolfpaw responded.

"He was so honorable, all the time." Brightstar murmured.

"Brightstar, if he's your brother, then how come you aren't in the tribe?" He finally asked.

"My destiny didn't lay within the Tribe of Endless Hunting." She told him. "That reminds me…there's something you should know, young Wolfpaw."

"W-what?" He asked.

"It's about your kin." She began. "You have always believed that Bramblepatch and Frostfire are your parents, correct?"

"Y-yeah." He told her, afraid at where this conversation was going.

"Well, they're not your real parents."


	5. Chapter 3

Wolfpaw was stunned into silence.

"Your mother lives in the tribe and your father was a heartless traitor." Brightstar spat.

"N-no, it's not true." He gasped, stumbling back a few pawsteps. "It can't be."

"It is." She meowed.

"Then tell me who my real father was!" He snarled. "Tell me about my parents! Tell me what my father did to you!"

"Oh dear." Brightstar sighed. "Apparently it wasn't the right time to tell you after all."

"Tell me everything!" He yowled at the top of his lungs. "Tell me, Brightstar!"

It just couldn't be true. It couldn't. Anger and disbelief pulsed through the young apprentice. Despite his demand of the truth, he spun around and raced out of the den and out of the camp. He kept running. He went all the way out of clan territory and stopped besides a tree.

He finally broke down. He tried to hold back sobs, but he couldn't. He started scratching the tree, releasing his fury upon it. He finally stopped clawing it when he tore out a claw. He curled up into a ball and stifled a few last sobs. He closed his eyes, trying to run away from the truth.


	6. Chapter 4

Hushed murmurs woke the heartbroken apprentice. He opened his eyes to see three strange cats. He got to his paws immediately, unsheathing his claws.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"Ah, welcome to the waking world, young one." One of the cats, a ginger tom meowed.

"Who are you?" Wolfpaw repeated.

"We are friends, don't worry." The ginger tom replied. "Mind telling us who you are?"

"You can call me Wolf." He growled, irritably. "My full name is Wolfpaw."

"Nice to meet you." The ginger tom dipped his head. "I am Rusty."

The next cat, a black tom, stepped forward. "I'm Raven. Nice to meet you, Wolf."

The last cat, a tortoiseshell she-cat, meowed, "Call me Simba. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you all too." Wolfpaw answered.

"So, Wolf, what are you doing way over here?" Rusty asked.

"I ran away from my home." He told them.

"Did you live with those wildcats?" Simba asked.

"Yes." He responded.

Raven cocked his head. "Why did you run away?"

"My clan leader told me that my father was a traitor." He admitted.

"Well, you can live with us." Rusty meowed. "Follow me, I'll show you our place."

They padded through the rest of the trees, reaching a long expanse of plains. They trotted over to a Twoleg nest, which had another similar, yet different nest of some kind nearby.

They entered a big red one. The ground was covered with soft stuff that Rusty called hay.

"This is where we stay." Rusty meowed. "This is home."

Wolfpaw looked around, nodding at him.

"Want to see more?" Simba asked.

"Sure." Wolfpaw meowed.

They went outside to something that that the other cats called a pasture. Large animals stood around, eating the grass.

"This is where the horses stay." Raven explained. "Horses are those huge creatures."

They went over to another area.

"This is the pig pen." Simba meowed. "Those pink snorting things are the pigs."

Wolfpaw curiously looked through the fence at the snorting creatures, which rolled around in the mud. "What's next?"

They went out to another pasture, but different animals were here. Most of them were black and white.

"Those are cows." Rusty explained. He flicked his tail towards another fenced area full of walking clouds. "And those things are sheep."

"Whoa." Wolfpaw mewed. "This place is very different than the clans."

"Nowhere is the same." Simba murmured.

The cats headed back towards the red nest. They passed the other one on the way.

"That's where those Upwalkers live." Rusty meowed.

"Upwalker?" Wolfpaw was confused.

"Tan creatures with no fur. They walk on two legs." Simba told him.

"Oh." Wolfpaw almost laughed at himself. "In the clans we call the Twolegs."

"That makes sense." Raven commented.

They entered the red building, which Wolfpaw learned was called a barn.

"So, how do you eat here? Do you hunt?" He asked.

"Yep." Rusty told him. "This place is full of mice."

"Ah." Raven suddenly mewed. "It's going dark now."

They went to sleep on the soft hay, Brightstar's words echoing through Wolfpaw's head.

'Your father was a heartless traitor.'

Those harsh words sent shivers down his spine as sleep pulled him in.


	7. Chapter 5

Over the next moon and a half, Wolfpaw taught his new friends everything he knew about hunting, fighting, and about the clans so far. In return, they taught him what they knew. They became his new family.

One night, he settled down in his nest and almost immediately, he received a dream.

*X*

"I, Brightstar, leader of Stealthclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." Brightstar meowed. "Whitepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Whitepaw dipped his head. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Whitepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Whiteflame. StarClan honors your courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Stealthclan."

There were yells of "Whiteflame!" and "Fernberry!"

The cats' former mentors explained the vigil to them.

"I really wish that Wolfpaw was here to see this." Whiteflame meowed sadly.

A voice, the same as his dream to the mountains rose up louder than all of the other noises. "Go back to Stealthclan. You are needed there. It is your _destiny_."

*X*

Wolfpaw opened his eyes that morning at dawn. He hunted and ate, as usual. Then he drank and sat in a corner of the barn, thinking of what he should do. _Should I listen to them? Should I listen to Starclan? Is it really my destiny?_

When Raven, Simba, and Rusty woke up, Wolfpaw had made a decision.

"Wolf, something wrong, buddy?" Rusty asked.

"I had a dream." He meowed. "I have to go back home."

"But this is your home now." Raven told him. "You can't leave us, man."

"I have to." Wolfpaw explained. "My clan needs me."

"Why do they need you?" Simba asked.

"I don't know, they just do." Wolfpaw walked out of the barn.

The others followed.

"I respect your decision, Wolf." Rusty meowed. "We'll miss you."

"I'll miss you guys too." Wolfpaw admitted.

"Just promise us one thing." Rusty meowed. "Come back to visit."

"I will." Wolfpaw meowed.

With those final words to his friends, he set off towards his clan, his true home.


	8. Chapter 6

Wolfpaw snuck into Stealthclan's territory, deciding to wait until nightfall to go to the camp. He climbed up a tree and lay down on a solid branch. He yawned in the growing daylight. He rested his head on the branch and closed his eyes.

He woke up with a start. He was lying on bare ground. He had fallen asleep and slipped off of the branch. He was glad that he hadn't been too high up. He got to his paws and climbed the tree again, ending up on the same branch. He looked up to see that it was sunhigh. He still had half of a day to go.

After a little more waiting, he heard the noise of battling cats on the nearest border. He knew that it was the Littleclan border and sighed. He slipped down the tree trunk and raced in the direction of the battle. He saw two Stealthclan cats against four of the rival clan. Stealthclan was losing though.

Wolfpaw raced towards the nearest cat and barged him over. The tabbies were both wrestling on the ground. He scratched the stone gray tom's belly, making him yowl with pain and push away. The cat turned out to be Rockcloud, who turned and fled back towards his camp.

Wolfpaw leapt on top of another cat, a tortoiseshell she-cat. He knew it was Spottedpool. He scratched her back and shoved her into a tree. She jumped at him, but fell short because her claw was caught on some moss. Wolfpaw bared his teeth at her. She yanked her claw free.

Spottedpool jumped on top of him, bowling him over. Wolfpaw kicked her off with a powerful hind leg. She landed on her side and wobbly got up. The she-cat fled after her clanmate. He turned to find one of his clanmates doing great against the rival clan cat he was fighting, but the other cat, Amberspot, needed some assistance.

With claws unsheathed, Wolfpaw barged into the she-cat on top of her. He tumbled to the ground with Shellblaze. He scratched a forepaw across the top of her head and then slashed the other across her back. Wolfpaw was fighting from on his hind legs now, keeping good balance.

Wolfpaw swiped his claws across the she-cat's chest, but not too hard. The cat fled, leaving Amberspot and Wolfpaw watching Whiteflame tackle the remaining warrior. The Littleclan cat must have realized that he was alone not, so he managed to throw his attacker off and ran after his other clanmates.

The three Stealthclan cats stood silently trying to catch their breath for a few heartbeats.

Whiteflame was the first to speak. "I knew you would come back, Wolfpaw."

He let out a purr, not knowing what to say.

"We should probably get back to camp." Amberspot meowed.

The other two cats murmured their agreement.

It was nearly moonrise when they reached the outside of the camp. The first few stars had begun to show themselves. A sudden burst of light lit the sky. The three cats jerked their gazes to see a blazing star, falling from the sky, leading straight towards the clan's territory.

"Where's it going to land? Should we get them out of camp?" Amberspot fretted.

"Yeah." Whiteflame meowed quickly.

Amberspot disappeared through the thorn barrier. Whiteflame and Wolfpaw heard her shouting to evacuate the camp. Within heartbeats the whole clan was standing outside the barrier, watching the falling star.

It flew towards them. The cats ran away from the camp, but Wolfpaw wasn't fast enough. The star hit the ground in front of the camp, exploding. It sent Wolfpaw flying into a tree trunk. He landed on his side, unmoving, as blood poured from a wound in his chest.


	9. Chapter 7

**Author Announcement: Starting now, the story will be from the perspective of more than one cat. I hope you will continue to enjoy the story. ~Thank you, OptimusPrime2017**

*X*

"Wolfpaw!" Bramblepatch yowled. He raced towards his son. He reached his side. The apprentice wasn't breathing. Worry and sadness flooded through him. "Wolfpaw, get up!"

Nothing happened.

"What's happening, Starclan!?" The warrior shouted, looking up at the stars. He looked back at Wolfpaw, who was practically lying in a pool of his own blood. "Wolfpaw, Wolfpaw, please." He pleaded. "Please get up, Wolfpaw."

Frostfire reached his side, distress covering her face. "Wolfpaw?"

"Great Starclan, look what you have done!" Bramblepatch yowled in fury. He scratched the grass with his sharp claws. "What's happening up there?!" He fell back into a lying position, trying to stop sobs. "Great Starclan!"


	10. Chapter 8

"What's going on?" Wolfpaw stood before a spirit from Starclan.

"Starclan is under attack by the Dark Forest. Our cats are falling." The black and white tom meowed. "Not long ago we received a prophecy. Disaster will strike; the best may fall; only one can save it all. The cat in the prophecy, it's you, Wolfpaw. Save Starclan…" The cats voice trailed off into nothing.

Tallstar. He was the star that fell. Tallstar's spirit was dead.

Wolfpaw's eyes were wide. The vision of his dream began to fade.

*X*

He opened his eyes, lying in a pool of his own blood. Pain burst through him. Wolfpaw struggled to sit up before his 'parents'. He breathed in heavy breaths and it occurred to him that he had died for a short period of time.

Stonepool raced out of the camp, carrying lots of herbs in his jaws. He reached the young apprentice and began to chew up herbs. He put dock leaves, goldenrod, marigold, oak leaves, and cobweb on the chest wound. The cobweb was on top to stop bleeding.

Wolfpaw winced as some poultices leaked into his wound from the herbs.

Stonepool sighed in relief. "You should be alright now."

"Good." Bramblepatch meowed.

Wolfpaw had the sad feeling that the cat didn't know that he wasn't his real father. A thought occurred to him. _How will he react when he finds out?_


	11. Chapter 9

Bramblepatch, Grayflight, and Blackpelt stood outside of the camp, looking at the star. It had taken a lot of water-filled moss, but they had put of the flames. The star didn't glow like it had in the sky. It was just a white fragment of rock, sitting in their territory now.

"So, how are we supposed to move this thing?" Blackpelt asked Grayflight.

"I have no idea, Blackpelt." The deputy meowed.

"Well, we might as well start trying something now." Bramblepatch meowed. "Or we could just leave it here."

"I say we leave it." Grayflight meowed. "Blackpelt?"

"Fine, let's leave it." The black warrior grumbled. "I'm going to sleep." The cat padded through the thorn barrier.

Bramblepatch followed him into the camp, Grayflight on his tail.


	12. Chapter 10

Wolfpaw watched as the three cats came in through the thorn barrier.

"Not moving it?" The wolf-like apprentice asked.

"Nope." Bramblepatch meowed as he passed, heading towards the warriors den.

Once all three cats were out of sight, Wolfpaw got to his paws and staggered. Regaining his balance, he padded over to Brightstar's den. He needed to know the truth of all this. He needed to know who his mother and father were or are. He _wanted_ to know now. He looked up at the dark sky, the stars, and the moon. _Good luck up there, Starclan._

"Brightstar?" He asked.

"Enter." He heard the tired meow.

He entered the leader's den, padding in only a few pawsteps.

"I need to know the truth, Brightstar." Wolfpaw meowed. "About my mother and my father."

The ginger she-cat sighed. "Your mother is a great cat. I already told you that she lives in the Tribe of rushing water. She's my sister."

Wolfpaw was slightly surprised. "So, I'm your kin?"

"Yes, in a way." Brightstar told him. "Her name is Sound of leaping fish."

"Sound is my mother?" He gaped. "She didn't seem to recognize me."

"That's because she hasn't seen you since before your eyes had opened." Brightstar replied. Then her voice changed. It had a slight darkness and anger to it. "On the other paw, your father was a traitor and a murderer. His name was Tigerfang."

Wolfpaw's jaw hung opened. _Tigerfang…? No, no way. It can't be the same cat._

"Tigerfang did many bad things." The Stealthclan leader continued. "He murdered the last deputy of Stealthclan before him. All he wanted was power. He tried to kill the leader, but I stopped him. I was forced to kill him or have my leader suffer the consequence of my choice. If I am correct, he lives in the Dark Forest now."

 _It's him…_ Wolfpaw swallowed. "Thank you for telling me, Brightstar."

"You would have needed to know at some point, young Wolfpaw." The ginger she-cat meowed. "Go get some sleep."

Wolfpaw left her den and entered the apprentices den. He knew what he had to do now. He closed his eyes and curled up in his nest.

*X*

Wolfpaw blinked them open again heartbeats later to find that he was in the Dark Forest. He stumbled through the trees, heading towards the camp.

"Hello, Wolfpaw." Hawktalon's voice boomed.

He turned around to see the light brown tabby behind him. "Take me to Tigerfang." He ordered.

"Found out the truth now, have you?" Hawktalon meowed. "About time."

"Take me to Tigerfang." Wolfpaw repeated.

"No need." The dark sneer came from somewhere in the shadows. "I'm right here."


	13. Chapter 11

"I wondered when you would finally learn the truth." Tigerfang continued. "I have been waiting for the day."

"Show yourself!" Wolfpaw snarled.

The dark tabby padded out of the shadows on his left. "Here I am, _son_."

Wolfpaw unsheathed his claws. "Brightstar told me what you did to Stealthclan all those moons ago. And I know what you're doing to Starclan now."

"Revenge." Tigerfang purred. "That's all that matters to me. Revenge on that pesky leader, the other clans, and Starclan."

"All you want is power!" Wolfpaw spat.

"Power is everything." The tabby's eyes gleamed. "Revenge is power, yet power is not revenge. I want revenge, therefore I want power. Yes, that is all I want. To destroy the clans and everything you know now."

"And you won't get that power." The brave apprentice countered. "The Dark Forest will not rise again."

"Oh, you are so wrong, my son." Tigerfang purred as he circled Wolfpaw. "So so wrong. I will get the power and the Dark Forest will rule the clans. Even Starclan."

"Never!" Wolfpaw growled, anger rising.

"My boy, we will see in time." Tigerfang continued. "But some cats may not be there to see the results. Including you."

Wolfpaw cocked his head, not comprehending fast enough. "Wha-"

He was cut off as a light brown tom barged into him, knocking him over. _Hawktalon!_ Wolfpaw kicked him back and scrambled to his paws, growling angrily.

Tigerfang laughed evilly. "I have plans and they _will_ work."

"No they won't!" Wolfpaw spat, slashing his paw across Hawktalon's leg.

Hawktalon moved back and leapt at the apprentice, who neatly dodged it. "I taught you too well! Fox-dung!"

Wolfpaw reared onto his hind legs, using his tail for balance. He attacked and defended with his forepaws. He jumped over Hawktalon and spun around, smacking the tom in the face with the back of his forepaw. Hawktalon growled as he faced Wolfpaw again.

"You'll see soon enough, Wolfpaw." Tigerfang told him. "You will see." The tom's voice grew fainter, as if he was walking away.

Wolfpaw managed to quickly glance in his father's direction, but didn't see him. He turned back to face Hawktalon, but he was gone too. He spotted paw prints confirming that he had gone after Tigerfang.

Wolfpaw closed his eyes, going into blackness.


	14. Chapter 12

Bramblepatch stumbled out of the warriors' den before dawn. Now that Frostfire had returned to the den with him, he felt more at home. But, tonight, sleep was not on his side. He padded out of the thorn barrier, nodding to Amberspot, who was guarding the camp tonight.

"You're up early." The she-cat meowed.

"Can't sleep." The tom answered. "I'm going out for a walk."

"Alright, be back before dawn." Amberspot purred.

"Don't worry, I will." He told her, heading towards the cliff that overlooked the lake.

He reached the cliff and stood there, looking out over the faintly rippling water. The slight breeze ruffled his pelt. Leaf-bare was coming. Bramblepatch sighed. It was going to be his son's first leaf-bare.

A familiar, rotting scent flew through the air. The scent of a warrior long gone. Bramblepatch spun around to see the shadowy figure of Tigerfang.

"Tigerfang?" He gaped.

The dark tabby stepped out from behind the trees and into the moonlight. His pelt was covered with old scars and new scratches. There was a gleam in his amber eyes that told Bramblepatch that this cat was up to no good.

"What do you want Tigerfang and how are you here?" He snarled, unsheathing his claws.

"I live in the Dark Forest, so I can go wherever I like." The cat's eyes shone. "And I am here to kill you, but first you must know the truth."

"What do you mean?" Bramblepatch wasn't going to be fooled by the cat's tricks.

"You mated Frostfire and have always believed that you were the father of a young kit." Tigerfang purred. "But what you don't know is that the kit isn't yours."

Bramblepatch was caught off guard. "Not my kit? Of course Wolfpaw is my kit, he always has been!"

"No, you are mistaken." The dark tabby unsheathed his claws. "Wolfpaw is _my_ son!"

"No, no, he can't be." The other cat mused. His muscles weren't tense anymore and he had accidentally sheathed his claws again. "He is my son. I know it!"

"Have you ever thought that Frostfire has lied to you?" Tigerfang continued. "Well, she has. Your life as you know it now is a lie, Bramblepatch."

"No it isn't!" Bramblepatch half screeched, half yowled with rage and disbelief. "She would never lie to me!"

"Bramblepatch!" Frostfire screeched. The white she-cat raced up past Tigerfang and next to her mate. "Don't hurt him, Tigerfang."

"Is it true?" Bramblepatch half snarled, turning towards her.

"Is what true?" She asked.

"You know what I mean!" He yowled at her in rage. "Is it true, Frostfire!?"

"Y-yes, it is true." Frostfire stared down at her paws. "Wolfpaw is not our kit. I'm sorry, Bramblepatch."

Shock filled the warrior's heart. "Y-you lied to me?" He gaped. His love for her faded only to be replaced by hate. She destroyed their bonds. "You lied to me! I trusted you, I loved you, and you lied to me?!"

"I'm sorry, Bramblepatch. I'm so sorry!" She wailed.

"Sorry doesn't fix everything, Frostfire." He snarled. He looked at Tigerfang, who had been watching the scene with amusement. "Who's the mother, Tigerfang?"

"Sound from the Tribe of Rushing Water." The dark warrior meowed. By the tone in his voice he was obviously enjoying all of this.

"You and Sound were a part of this lie that I believed." Bramblepatch narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, we were." Tigerfang's eyes gleamed.

The first traces of dawn were showing now.

"Now, so you don't tell anyone, I must kill you." The cat's purr turned into a harsh snarl.

Tigerfang leapt at his and the two cats tumbled in a bundle of brown fur. They scratched at each other, both trying to aim for the other's throat. They slashed at each other with all of their strength, their yowls filling the air. Frostfire could only stand there helplessly and watch.

Bramblepatch was thrown off of Tigerfang. He was bleeding from many wounds, nearly looking like the other cat; well, besides his pelt color. The heartbroken warrior got up and slashed his paw across Tigerfang's muzzle. Tigerfang growled and countered by piercing his claws into the other cat's belly.

Bramblepatch let out a loud cry of pain, collapsing onto his side. Tigerfang snarled and moved until he stood over him. The 'father' of Wolfpaw couldn't muster the strength to get up and keep fighting. He just looked up at the murderous dark tabby and rested his head on the ground again.

"Go ahead. Kill me." He whimpered. "I've got nothing to live for."

Pride sparkled in Tigerfang's amber eyes. The tabby moved to make his kill, but suddenly a flash of white fur barged into his side and two cats flipped off the cliff.

"Frostfire, this isn't your fight!" He yowled at the white she-cat as he heard them splash into the water below.

Bramblepatch tried to get to his paws, but he couldn't. He just lay there panting and listening to the battling cats in the water.

He managed to hear Tigerfang meow, "Farewell."

Then the battle noises faded. Bramblepatch heard Frostfire swimming back towards the beach. After twenty heartbeats she was at his side again, soaking wet.

"Are you alright?" There was worry in her voice, despite the argument they had. "Want me to help you back to camp?"

"I don't need help from _you_." He rejected her coldly. "I'd rather die right here."

"Fine." Frostfire's voice was stern now. Apparently she finally pulled herself together. "See you back at camp."

Bramblepatch listened to the sound of her fading pawsteps. He sighed. "Liar." He muttered.


	15. Chapter 13

Wolfpaw was going out on the sunhigh patrol. The cats were padding in the direction of the border that was on the other side of the cliff.

Frostfire had come to camp at dawn, covered with scratches and soaking wet. She told them not to worry and that she had only fallen off of the cliff. Wolfpaw had enough sense to tell that she was lying and that something had happened.

And even more mysterious, Amberspot reported that Bramblepatch hadn't come back to camp. No cat knew where he was yet or if he was even alive.

"You okay, Wolfpaw?" Grayflight asked.

Wolfpaw shook his head as he snapped back into reality. "Yeah, I'm fine." He meowed.

"I suppose that he's just worried about his father." The last cat on the patrol, Blueshine, meowed.

"Probably." Grayflight agreed. "Don't worry, Wolfpaw, I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Hope so." The wolf-like tom responded.

Bramblepatch may not be his true father, but that doesn't mean Wolfpaw didn't care about him. A million thoughts were racing through the apprentice's mind. One was stronger than the others. _What did Tigerfang do now?_

As the patrol neared the cliff, Wolfpaw could barely make out a dark brown shape lying on the ground, surrounded with red. _Oh no!_ Wolfpaw raced towards the cliff before the others could ask what he was doing.

He bounded up the cliff until he reached the injured cat. It was Bramblepatch. The cat was conscious and he looked like he had been waiting for a while now.

"Bramblepatch?" Wolfpaw asked worriedly.

The cat groaned and opened his eyes. "Hello, Wolfpaw. Been hoping to see you."

"I just learned the truth last night-" He began.

"It's alright, so did I." Bramblepatch interrupted. "We need to stop Tigerfang."

"So he did do this?" Wolfpaw questioned.

"Yes." Bramblepatch growled. "And that liar Frostfire saved me."

"I'm glad she did." The apprentice meowed.

He looked to see the other two cats climbing at the bottom of the cliff.

"Don't worry; we're going to get you back to camp." He meowed to Bramblepatch.

"Good." The tabby meowed. "I've been here all morning."

"I know." He murmured into the other cat's ear. "I fought Tigerfang too last night."

"What?" The cat slightly growled.

"I'll explain later, the others caught up." Wolfpaw muttered.

He straightened up slightly, trying to get the warrior to his paws. Bramblepatch let out a few grunts before he was finally able to get up.

On the way back to camp, Blueshine and Grayflight flanking him so he wouldn't fall over. Wolfpaw walked out in front of all of them, thinking to himself. _Tigerfang has to pay for this one. When the time comes, I'll kill him myself._

They entered the camp. Many of the cats who were in the clearing gasped in shock. They took Bramblepatch straight to Stonepool. Wolfpaw left the den and went to sit outside of the apprentices den.

 _Tigerfang_ _ **will**_ _pay._


	16. Chapter 14

Bramblepatch lay on the floor of the medicine den. Stonepool was preparing herbs.

"Who did you fight?" The older cat asked him.

"It doesn't matter. It's my business and mine alone." He retorted.

"If it was one of the other clans, then it is everyone's business." Stonepool reminded him.

"Don't worry; I didn't fight any of them." Bramblepatch assured him.

"Still not reassuring, Bramblepatch." The stone-gray cat told him.

"When's the next Gathering?" The brown cat asked.

"A little less than a quarter moon." Stonepool answered. "Why?"

"I need to go to this Gathering." Bramblepatch explained. "There is something that all of the clans must know."

"You won't be fully healed by then." The stony cat told him.

"I know." The tabby meowed.

"Why don't you tell Brightstar so that she can tell them herself?" The older cat suggested.

"The thing is, she already knows." Bramblepatch meowed. "But she doesn't know that I know."

"Know what?" The medicine cat turned towards him suspiciously.

"I can't tell you, not yet." The brown tabby defended himself. "But trust me; you'll know soon enough, Stonepool."

"Did you fight Frostfire?" The cat asked, turning back to his work.

"Actually, she saved me, but yes, we had an argument." He admitted.

"No wonder why she didn't seem too worried about you this morning." Stonepool picked up a bundle of herbs and padded over to him.

Bramblepatch snorted.

"Does Wolfpaw know this secret of yours?" The cat asked as he began putting herbs on Bramblepatch's wounds.

"Yes." Bramblepatch meowed, narrowing his eyes. He winced as the poultices stung his wounds. "He will have to have known one day."

"How come you can tell your son a secret, but not your medicine cat?" Frostfire's voice came coldly as the she-cat entered the den.

"Hello, Frostfire." He almost snarled at her.

"I see that you still haven't forgiven me." The white cat ignored him.

"It'll be moons before that happens." Bramblepatch bared his teeth at her.

"So I see." She meowed.

"And you know very well that-" He stopped saying it. Stonepool couldn't know.

"Go on." His former mate meowed so matter-of-factly.

"Looks like you're lucky after all." Bramblepatch meowed to Stonepool reluctantly. Then he turned to the she-cat and snarled, "Frostfire, you know very well that Wolfpaw isn't our son!"

There was shock in Stonepool's eyes, but he didn't show it on his face. "He isn't your son?!" The medicine cat snarled at him. "Whose son is he then? Whose?!"

Bramblepatch dropped his voice to a whisper so that cats outside the den wouldn't here. "Tigerfang's son. The mother is Sound from the tribe."

"When did you find out?" The older cat asked him, calming down dramatically.

"Just last night, when Wolfpaw's father tried to murder me." He growled.

"How is that possible?" Stonepool asked. "Tigerfang is dead."

"Not to the Dark Forest." Bramblepatch hissed.

Suddenly, an idea occurred to the brown tabby. "Oh no…"

"What is it?" Both Frostfire and Stonepool asked.

"I just figured out what's happening to Starclan."


	17. Chapter 15

Wolfpaw heard the yowling in the medicine den. He was surprised when it faded. He got to his paws and walked over, slipping inside.

"What do you think is happening to them then?" Stonepool was asking Bramblepatch.

"I _know_ what's happening." Wolfpaw cut in before the tabby could respond.

"Wolfpaw!" Bramblepatch meowed. "What are you doing in here?"

"Helping out." The apprentice answered. "Starclan is under attack by the Dark Forest. Goldenstar is at the head of the attackers and he left Tigerfang in the Dark Forest with Hawktalon and some others. But most of the cats are attacking Starclan."

"Why though?" Frostfire asked.

"Tigerfang wants revenge, he wants power." Wolfpaw meowed. "But I won't let him get it. He's not going to kill any more cats. It's time we take the fight to him." He ended with a snarl.

"You're right." Bramblepatch agreed. "We have to stop him."

"But how?" Stonepool asked. "It's Tigerfang, he's almost unbeatable."

"I can do it." The wolf-like apprentice meowed. "When the final battle comes, I'll kill him myself. I promise."


	18. Chapter 16

Wolfpaw and Brackenpelt were in the training hollow. This was his final fighting assessment. His goal was to pin Brackenpelt to the ground so he couldn't get up. His other skills would be acknowledged as well.

He back kicked out at his mentor, making the golden warrior stumble. He swung a forepaw at his mentor, who ducked and then popped back up, leaping onto the apprentice. Wolfpaw kicked the other cat off with his hind legs before he got completely pinned to the ground.

Wolfpaw spun around and managed to bite the end of the other cat's tail. He yanked it and the golden warrior flew back at him, knocking them both to the ground.

"Ouch." He muttered.

He crawled out from under his mentor and reared onto his hind legs, falling on top of him limply. Wolfpaw back-flipped off, feeling his hind paws touch a tree trunk and pushed against it, flying back onto Brackenpelt.

He went limp, well, except for his eyelids, and watched as his mentor struggled to get up. The older cat collapsed and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Good job, Wolfpaw." Blossomcloud meowed. She had been the warrior watching to help with the assessment. "Looks like you've passed this one."

Wolfpaw felt a rush of pride as he got off of Brackenpelt.

"Tomorrow," Brackenpelt started getting up."You're doing the hunting assessment."

"Sounds good." The wolf-like tom purred.

He looked up at the darkening sky. The Gathering was to be the next day too. Wolfpaw would be going as a full warrior of Stealthclan. He glanced over to see Foxpaw and Stormpaw padding back past the hollow towards the camp with their mentors, carrying fresh-kill. The young cats had just been apprenticed the day before.

Brackenpelt, Blossomcloud, and Wolfpaw began heading back towards the camp after them. They reached the entrance of the thorn barrier just as the last traces of the sunset disappeared.

He padded to the fresh-kill pile, picking a fat thrush. He lay down next to Bramblepatch to eat. The warrior was recovering well. He was on his paws again and back to warrior duties. Only some scars showed that he had been in a battle recently.

"How'd it go?" The cat asked him.

"Pretty good." Wolfpaw mumbled through a mouthful of the thrush. He swallowed it. "Tomorrow is the hunting assessment."

"Good luck." The brown tom meowed. He had just finished eating what looked like a mouse. He got up and headed for the warriors' den.

Wolfpaw finished his thrush and went to the apprentices' den, curling into a ball and closing his eyes. Before sleep pulled him in, his thoughts flickered back to his hateful father. He had to find a way to stop him.

 **End of Book Two of A Soul Among the Stars.**


End file.
